paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PJ
PJ belongs to Lunar Lex. She is a night watch/night rescue pup. Personality PJ's one of the sweetest pups you'll meet. She is incredibly kind and modest, but does have a daring side, considering she's brave enough to work in the dark. Her small size is a good thing and a bad thing, the good thing being that she's able to squeeze through small spaces, and the bad thing being she's incredibly fragile. She still does her job flawlessly. She is mostly a tomboy, but does have girly moments. She enjoys painting her nails a lot. Bio PJ came from a yorkie breeder at the far end of Adventure Bay. She was given the name "Pajamas" because of her dark coloring, but she insisted people call her PJ. Since she wasn't "show-quality", she was constantly bullied by the other yorkie pups there. This made her mad and upset, so when she got the chance, she ran away from the breeder as fast as she could without looking back at that horrible place. She joined the Paw Patrol in the middle of the night, when all of the pups were tired and struggling to get to sleep, except Ryder was awake. Since everyone was trying to sleep and they were indoors, there was a ktten on a tree branch about to crack and nobody was there to save him. PJ was strolling by the lookout and saw it. Quickly, she dashed under the tree, and when the branch cracked and the kitten fell, she jumped up and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck right before he hit the ground. Ryder actually saw this, and was impressed. From that day on, she was a proud member of the Paw Patrol and was always willing to help them with whatever problems that happened in the night. Appearance PJ is a dark grey yorkie with black ears and a black back. Her main fur color is dark grey, and she has a silver streak going down her face plus a silver muzzle, and a silver chest. Her front paws are also silver. Her eyes are bright blue and her nose is dark red. Uniform PJ wears a navy blue helmet with night vision goggles she can lower in front of her eyes by command. Since she has an awful habit of biting her paws when she's nervous, she wears long black fingerless gloves to hide the bite marks, even when she's off duty. Her vest is navy blue with two black diamond patterns at her chest area. Her crest is a white moon with a yellow star hanging off of the top tip of it by a string. Trivia Tools *Night vision goggles *Grappling hook *Walkie-talkie (just in case) *Stun-Gun *Rope Vehicle *She drives a navy and black car that's small and low to the ground. Fear(s) *She isn't afraid of much. The only thing that really scares her is snakes, which luckily don't come around often. Voice actresses *Young: TBA *Teen/Adult: Tara Strong (Voice of Twilight Sparkle in MLP:FiM) Catchphrases *"PJ's here to save the day! Er... Night!" *"Owl eyes are on me!" *"When the sun goes down, I'll be around!" Random *PJ is basically noctournal. She's only awake for a few hours in the daytime. *PJ is a lesbian, but isn't open about it for a while until she meets Tasi, falling in love with the other yorkie immediately. They eventually adopt four yorkie puppies they find near the breeder PJ came from named Trudy, Gracee, Ozzie and Samson. *In her original design, PJ had black and grey fur, but I changed it since I thought she'd look too much like Jazzmine. *Lunar is a good friend of hers. *PJ has a pet owl named Fredrick. *Her trainee is named Cheetah. Gallery PPstylePJ.jpg| I tried drawing PJ in the Paw Patrol style. (She's supposed to be holding a bone she dug up) PJ's firefly.png|PJ discovering a firefly, drawn by TeakTheSnowPup. Thank you so much! <3 PJ in the Lookout.png|Screenshot by MacBarrPup Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Yorkie Category:Fanon Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Lesbians